zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
Woman A Arisu |gender=Female |age=Adult |eye=Brown |hair=Black |occupation=SOIS agent |status=Alive |affiliates= Clover Field Light Field SOIS |voice=Tanaka Atsuko (Japanese) Tara Platt (English) |relative = Unnamed parents |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward }} Alice is a focused and intelligent woman, and a major character of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. Appearance Alice is a dark-skinned woman with straight dark hair falling just below her shoulders. She wears blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss and blue nail polish. She also exhibits exquisite golden jewelry with aquamarine gems. Her top is a short beige jacket that only covers her upper arms and back. She uses her thick necklace to cover her nipples, allowing the majority of her breasts to be exposed. Her entire abdomen shows as well. Alice has a black skirt with an aquamarine design along the waist that she wears low on her hips. Her lower legs are bare, and she wears tall golden high-heel sandals. Personality Alice is independent because she had to work her way to the top to become a field agent in SOIS, the Special Office of Internal Security. She is also very determined to accomplish her goals, having spent her entire life work so that she could find her father years after his disappearance. She cares deeply for those she cares about, and always has their best interests in mind. Alice is not one to give second chances to. She explicitly avoids anyone who betrayed her in the first round. The only exception she has to this is Clover, who is considered her best friend. She also has a "survival of the fittest" attitude, as she almost/does kills Sigma Klim, betraying him when he had only 1 BP, although she is not cold-hearted and feels remorse about almost killing him. Alice is also very skilled at mathematics, especially memorizing prime factors and working with large numbers in her mind. This results in Sigma and Alice being able the decode the large series of numbers in Alice END. Background Alice is the daughter of a French woman and an Egyptian man. When she was three years old, her family moved to the United States. Her father was a researcher in the genetics field. Alice's life was good until her father was mysteriously kidnapped when she was nine years old. She was raised by her mother until she grew older. She also became extremely skilled at mathematics, able to calculate complex equations in her head. However she did not learn that her father was kidnapped until she was older. Alice earned a full ride scholarship in high school and went to a university, studying for several years. After graduating, she took a job in the Department of Defense and was hired by the SOIS. She was tasked with finding Free the Soul, an organization that had possibly kidnapped her father. Alice was sent to Nevada to find a Free the Soul base inside Building Q. However, her car broke down, but luckily she was found by a passing car driven by Clover, accompanied by Junpei, Lotus, Seven, Snake, and a restrained Ace. Alice brought the people in the car to a SOIS facility for questioning, but ultimately released all of them, except for Ace, whom she put in jail. Several months pass and SOIS decide to find the original players of the First Nonary Game. They train them to become Espers, due to their abilities to access the morphogenetic field. Clover and her brother Light are recruited under Alice. Clover is sent to a Free the Soul base, but it turns out to be a fake and she is captured. Upon arriving to the false base, Alice rescues Clover. However, off to the side was a corpse, heavily covered in bruises. It was her father, who was beaten to death. According to Clover, his last words was "I love you... Alice." and he had carved them on his chest. These words fueled Alice's desire to end Free the Soul. After saving Clover, Alice learns the real location of Free The Soul's headquarters and plans to attack them on December 25, 2028, but on December 22, Alice and Clover are attacked by a person in a gas mask and knocked out. Virtue's Last Reward When the AB game begins, Alice wakes up alone in one of the AB rooms. She discovers that she is a red solo. After solving the puzzle, she escapes from the AB room and finds no one around. Soon after that, she meets Luna, Tenmyouji, Dio, Quark, Sigma, and Phi. After investigating each others bracelets, Alice figures out that someone is still in the AB room on the furthest left. Dio says there may not be anyone in there, but Sigma isn't so sure. The hatch on the AB room opens and K jumps from the roof of the elevator, carrying an unconscious Clover. Alice asks K what he did to her and he answers that he found her in the AB room unconscious. K then says that he cannot remember who he is. Luna realizes that he has amnesia. Despite Dio thinking K is lying, everyone believes that he is in the same boat as everyone else. Eventually Clover wakes up, and asks Alice what is occurring. She tells her that they are trapped in a Nonary game, which causes Clover to panic. Alice tells Clover everything will be okay. When Zero III appears, he explains that solos must go through a Chromatic Door with a pair depending on which door they choose, meaning Alice can go with any pair. After Zero finishes his explanation, Luna begs Sigma to choose a door, saying it will decide who goes into each door. Alice END On this route, Alice goes with Sigma and Phi to the Crew Quarters. After investigating that room, Alice betrays Sigma and Phi in the AB game. She says that she would gain more by choosing betray. Sigma remembers her choosing ally in another timeline when he chose to betray her. This brings Alice's BP to 6. After Zero III explains how the bracelets change after each round, Alice discovers that she is a yellow solo. After the nine participants split up, Alice heads to the Infirmary to speak with Dio and Tenmyouji. After Sigma stops by, she reveals how she wants to punish her father's killer. She thinks it might have something to do with the Nonary Game. Soon after, Bomb 3 is discovered in the Crew Quarters. Alice explains how they need the password input device to deactivate the bomb. K points out that there might be other bombs, which scares Dio into almost pressing the button on the bomb. Alice then yells at Dio for almost killing everyone. Phi suggests keeping away from it because it might explode at any time. Soon the Chromatic doors on Floor B open. Alice goes with Sigma and Luna, despite Sigma's refusal. Alice jokes with him saying that he is not fond of her and that she should protect him. They find themselves in the B. Garden, which Luna says might be a indoor garden for plant research. After leaving that room, Sigma, Alice, and Luna meet up with Phi, Dio, and Tenmyouji. They take them back to the room they searched, which is the Treatment Center. When they talk about cold sleep, Alice mentions that people think that she is the mummy All-ice that was found on the Titanic when it sank. Alice says that someone had asked her that and she told them that she was the mummy. She states that she told the person that if they believe she is All-ice, then maybe she is, and jokes that she has amnesia. She then explains how the mummy eventually vanished, but Tenmyouji is still convinced it is Alice. They head back to Warehouse A and K explains that Quark has collapsed. Luna states he has Radical-6 and they need to find the cure, Axelavir. Quark wakes up and attempts suicide because of the disease. Alice takes the scalpel from Quark, but soon starts to have intentions to kill herself. She tells the other players that they will all die regardless of the circumstances and that Radical 6 will distroy humanity. She then says that she would die here and runs off. The remaining players search for her around the facility. Alice loses consciousness in the B. Garden and is found by Phi. Luna concludes that Alice has Radical 6. The others decide to take Quark and Alice to the Treatment Center. When they pick Quark up, a bottle of Axelavir falls out off Quark's pocket. Sigma remembers the IG letter he found in the B. Garden and a machine in the Labratory that can duplicate the Axelavir. While there they discover Bomb 2, and Clover finds a memory card there thinking it might reveal who placed all of the bombs. Luna then cures Alice and Quark and Tenmyouji stays in the infirmary to watch Alice and Quark. Alice soon wakes up and finds out that the second round of the AB game is occurring. Alice runs to Warehouse A and chooses betray. Sigma and the others are shocked that Alice is awake. She tells them that she is resistant to anesthetics and that they used a lot on her when she was kidnapped explaining a possible theory of how Clover woke up last out of all the players. Alice sees that everyone voted betray in the AB game and says that the game only benefits the individual and that everyone looks out for themselves. She then tells Sigma to stop treating her like she is the bad guy. She walks off with Clover following her and finds Tenmyouji in the Infirmary. Sigma arrives soon after and puts the memory card from the Labratory into the computer. Alice and Clover recognize the letters on the screen. Alice explains to Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Luna that she has been fighting the Myrmidons and the letters on the screen are a message from them. Alice heads to the B. Garden to think about the situation, but Sigma follows her. While there Alice apologizes to Sigma for betraying him and reveals how she has felt ever since the game began. She promises to tell him all about her if they keep the conversation secret from everyone else. She explains about her life, her father's disappearance and joining the SOIS. She talks about Free The Soul and how she met Clover. Alice tells Sigma about the Nonary Game ten years ago and how Gentarou Hongou planned it with the help of Free The Soul and that he believed in their cause. Alice asks Sigma to help her decode the message on the memory card that Clover found. He is able to remember the transmitter from Dio's ending and give her the number on it. She then converts it to the third power. Sigma figures out the code and tells Alice. But before they can do anything with it, Clover arrives telling them to go to the Floor B warehouse saying a fight broke out. They get there and Phi, Tenmyouji, and Dio are arguing. Sigma then tries to calm them down by revealing who planted the bombs, he is able to get Dio to admit to being a Myrmidon and serving Free the Soul. Alice threatens to kill him, but before she can react, Dio pulls out the detonator and reveals he planted four bombs. Alice tells Clover to take the detonator from Dio, but when she does, the detonator activates, due to a safeguard that engages when it is taken more than 1 meter away from Dio. Alice questions him about the passwords to deactivate the bombs, but he manages to trick Clover into giving him poison. Before he dies, he gives them the code for Bomb 3. This leaves the others to search for the other codes. However, the bombs explode before they can deactivate them. Trivia *Alice can make a Dragon Ball reference. In the Rec Room, examine the billiard ball poster, and Alice will say, "They're those balls from that kid's show, right? If you collect seven of them then you get a wish." *Alice dies in every good ending except Phi END. *The way Alice dresses in the game is very similar to the style of clothing Lotus wears. *In all of the good endings except for Alice END, her BP is 1 at the end of the first round. Gallery Alice concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Alice concept 2.jpg|Concept art. Alice concept 3.jpg|Concept art. Alice concept 4.jpg|Concept art. Alice concept 5.jpg|Concept art. Aliceartbook3.jpg|Concept art. Aliceartbook4.jpg|Concept art. Alice_concept.jpg|Concept art. Alice_in_game.jpg|Alice in game. AliceSleep.png|Alice sleeping. AliceWall.png|Alice feeling suicidal. AliceKnife.png|Alice about to stab herself. AliceScream.jpg|Alice screaming at Sigma to let her go. AliceDead.jpg|Alice dead. AliceStabbed.png|Alice dead. AlicePhi.jpg|Alice found by Phi. Alice satisfied.jpg|Alice satisfied. Alice blushing.jpg|Alice blushing. Alice and Luna shocked.jpg|Alice with Luna AliceBracelet.png|Alice's bracelet Suicide.png|Alice's suicide. Alice1.png|Alice in the anime. Alice2.png|Alice in the anime. Clover_2.png|Alice in the anime. Clover_3.png|Alice in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters Category:Egyptian characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:SOIS member